Too Late
by paradigm
Summary: Chapter one of what seems is going to be a long story. Basically sets the scene and upcoming events. Tell me what you think.


*Disclaimer  
In no way am I associated with the creators of Digimon. I claim no possession  
over the show, its storylines, etc.  
  
The bell that ended school had rung five minutes ago and Kari and her friends were on their way to their track meet. They were laughing about the incident concerning their math teacher Mr. Masuki and a certain piece of chewed gum. As they were reminiscing on what had happened, they didn't realize that T.K. and his friends were headed in their direction. T.K. and his pals were also laughing about what had happened with Mr. Masuki. Before they knew it, both groups walked into one another; T.K. into Kari, Ken (not Ichijouji) into Mina, and J.W. into Amy. Each had apologized to the other for not looking where they were going... except T.K. and Kari. They just looked at each other until someone had pulled each of them away. Neither of the friends wanted to pull Kari and T.K. apart but they all had somewhere to go.  
On the track field in their white shorts with a red stripe an inch above the hem and matching t-shirts, Kari and her friend got ready for practice. As they stretched Mina and Amy kept giggling, not letting Kari in on what it was they were giggling about despite Kari's numerous attempts to find out what it was.  
"Mina, Amy. Why is it that you keep laughing. Ever since we ran and into T.K. and his friends in the building you haven't stopped. What is it?"  
"Oh, nothing," Mina and Amy replied in sync. Now Kari knew something was up. But right before she was about to ask, their track coach blew her whistling signaling it was time to begin. From 3:00 to 5:00 on Friday afternoons the girls' track team ran around and around the field, doing sprints, 250 meter dashes, and so on. And as recent events would have it, Kari had not been performing as well as her coach knew she could. By the time 4:50 rolled around and it was time to hit the showers, Kari knew it would soon be time for her talk with Coach Morris.   
"Kari, I know you have the ability to do your best on the team. What's holding you back?"  
"I don't know, Coach," Kari answered truthfully. "I know I can do what you say I can but for some reason my heart and body won't let me. Don't get me wrong. I love running and I love being on the team but there's just some sort of restraint holding me back."  
"Do you think it would be a good idea to suspend you from the team until this restraint lets go of you?" At this point Kari was speechless. In all the time Kari had a talk with Coach Morris she had never suggested suspension from the team.  
"No, no, no. I don't want that at all. I love to run."  
"I'm not denying you do. But I must be honest and say that your lack of enthusiasm isn't helping anyone. I think it would be best, just for the time being, to suspend you from the team. Just until you can get your focus back. I'm sorry."  
Kari had never felt so bad. She didn't know what to do. She walked home alone and headed straight to her room, plopped face down in a pillow on her bed, and began to cry. Wrapped up in her tears of sorrow, she did not notice her brother, Tai, open the door and peek his head through.  
"Kari, what's wrong?"  
She bolted upright and Tai could she tears still flowing down from her eyes. He walked over to her, still not having received an answer to his question, and sat at the edge of her bed.  
"What's wrong?" he repeated.  
She couldn't find the courage to look him in the face for fear that he would be disappointed in her for being suspended off the track team.   
"It's just... it's just.... I got suspended off the team today. Coach said that I have to get my act straight before I can come back. I'm sorry, Tai. You're probably mad at me now."  
"On the contrary," he said, "I'm not. I suggested to Coach Morris that you be suspended for awhile. But only because you're focus has been blurred over the past few weeks."  
"What?!" Kari exclaimed. "How could you do this to me, Tai? You know how much being on the track team means to me."  
"Well if it meant so much why can't you run like you used to?"  
Kari didn't know what to say. All she could do was run out of the room, out of the house, crying. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew anywhere would be better than being in the presence of a brother who would hurt a sister like that.   
After what seemed like hours of running, Kari found herself in the city park. It was quiet and that's what she was hoping for. She walked over to the swings and sat on one of them gently pushing herself back and forth. It was 6:15 when Kari looked at her watch and realized she had been in the park for almost an hour. What her mother called "dinner" would be ready soon and her mother would be wondering where she was. Just as she was about to get up and walk back home, Kari felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and found herself looking at T.K. He knew she had been crying because he could see dried tears on her face.  
"Are you ok, Kari?" T.K. asked.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok," she lied.  
"Are you sure?" Kari couldn't lie to him anymore. She told him what had happened.  
"That's it?"  
"What do you mean by "that's it"?" Kari asked with attitude. "Track is one of the most important things in my life. Why can't anyone see that?"  
"Hmm. Well I have a question for you, Kari. Why is running so important to you?"  
"Because, T.K. Running makes me feel free. I feel like just for the time I'm running all my problems are gone and I don't have to worry about what's going on in any location other than the path I'm running on. Besides it's a lot of fun." She smiled at him but he was too busy looking elsewhere, thinking, to really notice.  
"Well I really should be getting home," Kari said.  
"Yeah, me, too. Want me to walk you home, Kari?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Just thought I should be polite. It's what men do."  
"But you're not a man. Haha," Kari joked.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, anyways. I'll see you later."   
T.K. just walked away, not looking back as Kari stood in front of the swing looking at him as he made his way home. It took her awhile before her legs would move since they were a little sore from all the running she had done throughout the day. When she got home, it seemed as though no one had even noticed she was gone. Kari walked through the door to see Tai and her mother sitting at the dining room table, food half eaten, talking about their day. She felt unwanted so she headed for her room and sat at her computer. She turned it on and connected to the Digital World. She needed her partner, her lifetime friend. She needed Gatomon. 


End file.
